Meant for Each Other:Harry Hermione life story
by Sweet Emma
Summary: This is a Harry Hermione love story, but a complete different version of harry Potter.Note:I'll update the story soon.This is my first story....please help me out!
1. Chapter 1

Meant For Each Other: A Harry Hermione Life Story

NOTE: This story contains the same characters and some new as well... but it is a whole different version of Harry Potter. I will make the scenes of Harry Potter a bit short but elaborate new stories or the time spent together by harry and Hermione. Hope you all find it interesting!!!!!

Chapter: 1

Characters: James Potter\Lilly Potter and their son Harry Potter, Ben Granger\ Keira Granger and their daughter Hermione Granger, Sirius.

Sirius, James, Lilly, Ben and Keira were best friends since their first year in Hogwarts. They were in Gryffindor. Love and friendship was all which mattered to them. They completed their studies in Hogwarts and James got married to Lilly and Ben got married to Keira. As the time passed, they lived happily all together in a same house in Godric's Hollow. James and Lilly had a son named Harry and Ben and Keira had a daughter named Hermione. Harry and Hermione played together from the starting. But as always, every happy life comes to a halt. Their rose an evil soul named Voldemort who wanted to kill Harry and Hermione. In order to kill them, he killed James, Lilly, Keira and Ben. But when he tried to kill Harry and Hermione, he was cursed by himself and lost his powers. He was seen nowhere since then. But he left a scar on Harry's forehead and Hermione's left palm. It was never knowned why he did so.

A week passed. Hermione and Harry were rescued safely out of Godric's hollow by Dumbledore. Hermione was sent to keira's wizard brother's house by Albus Dumbledore and she lived happily with her uncle and aunt. Dumbledore sent Harry to the Dursleys, his only left muggle family, with an explanatory note.

Ten years later, the Dursley household is dominated by the Dursleys' son, Dudley, who torments and bullies Harry. Dudley is spoiled, while Harry is forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. At the zoo on Dudley's birthday, the glass in front of a boa constrictor exhibit disappears, frightening everyone. Harry is later punished for this incident.  
Mysterious letters begin arriving for Harry. They worry Mr. Dursley, who tries to keep them from Harry, but the letters keep arriving through every crack in the house. Finally, he flees with his family to a secluded island shack on the eve of Harry's eleventh birthday. At midnight, they hear a large bang on the door and Hagrid enters. Hagrid hands Harry an admissions letter to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry learns that the Dursleys have tried to deny Harry's wizardry all these years.  
The next day, Hagrid takes Harry to London to shop for school supplies. First they go to the wizard bank, Gringotts, where Harry learns that his parents have left him a hefty supply of money. They shop on the wizards' commercial street known as Diagon Alley, where Harry is fitted for his school uniform. Harry buys books, ingredients for potions, and, finally, a magic wand—the companion wand to the evil Voldemort's.

A month later, Harry goes to the train station and catches his train to Hogwarts on track nine and three quarters. On the train, Harry befriends other first-year student Ron Weasley. When they were sitting in their carriage, and Ron was about to perform a magic, A beautiful girl almost as tall as Harry entered the carriage in search of a toad which belonged to a boy named Neville. As she saw Ron trying to perform a magic, she showed them some very difficult spells acoording to their age, which were really easy for her. She repaired Harry's glasses with her magic, which broke while he was travelling for his train.


	2. Chapter 2

As she was putting her wand back in her Hogwarts robes, Ron noticed a scar on her left palm.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" said Ron, bewildered.

"Ya I am and you?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I am Ron Weasely and he (pointing towards Harry) is your pair." Said Ron.

Hermione was amused. Her mouth open.

"Are you Harry Potter?" asked Hermione in a bewildered tone.

"Yes" he said confused.

"What is going on between you two?" he asked.

"Um…Harry do you know how our parents died and what is the relation between you and me?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I don't know about anything. Just this that my parents died because of an evil soul named voldemor" said Harry.

"Its not voldemor Harry its Voldemort" said Hermione.

"Um… Hermione can you tell us something about it?" asked Harry.

"I am sorry. I am forbidden to tell you anything, until I get permission. It is yet to be decided who is the best amongst us to tell you about It." said Hermione.

"But can you tell that with whom you were living while I was living with my muggle uncle and aunt, if we were together during that terrible night?" asked Harry.

"I was sent to my mother's relatives who were wizards" said Hermione.

"But then why were you sent to a wizard family and me to a family which never treated me as a human? Why was I put through all these things? Why was I never told that I have magical powers?" asked Harry.

"Harry I understand that you were put through great difficulties, but Dumbledore had his own reasons. I'll surely tell you the reason when the right time comes." Said Hermione.

Now it was enough! Hermione was really tired of their amused, confused glances at her. Therefore, she made herself a bit bitter.

"But why not now?" asked Harry.

"I am not your slave, who will answer all your questions." She answered. And she stood up and was going out of their compartment, when she had another glance on Harry and then on Ron, who were confused with the sudden change in her behavior.

"Your nose is dirty" she said to Ron. "And better wear your school dress, we are about to reach" she said and went

"She is impossible" said Ron cleaning his nose.


End file.
